


to keep you beside me in this world

by theswearingkind



Category: A Pop Opera, Bare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's great, but the school year has its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to keep you beside me in this world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #63, summer.

“How was your summer?” Peter asks, voice muffled, facedown in a pillow.

Jason drops lazy kisses on the sharp arch of Peter’s shoulder blade, resting his hands on the soft skin of Peter’s hips as he comes back into himself.  “Fine.  Horny,” he says, grinning against Peter’s skin, Peter’s laugh shaking through him.  “Yours?”

Peter shrugs.  “Okay.  Long.”  He lifts his head a little, catching Jason’s gaze.  “Missed you.”

Jason grins.  “I can tell.”

“Not _this_ —well, this too, but _you_.”

Jason’s smile falters.  “Yeah,” he says, cursing his throat for closing up like that.  “Yeah, I missed you too.”


End file.
